Existing calendar applications receive data from a user, associate the received data with a particular calendar event, and store the received data in memory accessible to the calendar applications. While some calendar events may further be classified or categorized by the user (e.g., personal, work, high priority, low priority, etc.), the calendar applications generally treat all the calendar events the same by simply receiving and storing the data from the user.
Some existing third-party applications obtain data related to the calendar events from the Internet and present the data to the user on demand. For example, a third-party application obtains weather information related to a calendar event associated with upcoming travel. However, these third-party applications are limited in their ability to identify and access data relating to an event from content sources outside an execution context of the third party applications.